The Road Home
by star1kings
Summary: This story focuses on Daisy and Enos. These are the events that happen after the movie 'Hazzard in Hollywood,' on the way home. This does not follow 'real time.' Events take place two years after the show ends. NON SLASH. I do not own the characters nor making money from this.


I do not own the characters nor making money from this.

Author's note: THIS STORY IS NOT SLASH. This story is based after the movie 'Hazzard in Hollywood'. This story happens two years after the series ended, (1987 Not real time, the movie aired in 2000 the show ended in 1985). The events in the Reunion movie never happened, only the annual Over land race they had for Hazzard Days. (Of course The General Lee won over Buzz's double zero.) For my little fantasy world the boys never left the farm, they own it now. Three years ago they had paid off Jesse's farm, they had enough of Boss Hogg trying to steel Jesse's farm. So they went behind Jesse's back and paid off the farm. Then they had gotten a hugh reward for capturing two escaped convicts and paid off Cooter's garage and farm and also Rhebottom's store. Cooter stayed in Hazzard as well but Daisy ran off with L.D. and married him. She had owned The Boar's Nest after Boss Hogg had passed away, but sold it to Rosco. She ended up divorcing L.D. and came back a year later. She had saved her money when she sold The Boar's Nest so when she came back, her and Rosco became partners. He had no business sense, so having her back was a good business move. Boss Hogg is no longer alive but Uncle Jesse is.  
This is the beginning of a longer story that I haven't finished yet. That story occurs after this one. It does not follow the movie, Bo does not attempt to date Gabriela and Luke never dated Anita. It was requested that I write a Daisy Duke fiction so here is my attempt at that.

On Another Note: Several of my stories are connected. You don't have to read them all to follow the stories though. To Forgive, Stormy Nights and The Great Hazzard Hijack are all on the same idea. I didn't post them in order but First in line is, The Great Hazzard Hijack then To Forgive and Stormy nights, then this story.

The Road Home

It was a long drive back to Hazzard they had about 2100 miles to drive. Between two or three drivers they could easily make it back in about two days but they didn't want to rush. Uncle Jesse told them that the people of Hazzard had a surprise waiting for them when they got back. So not to rush because it could take a couple days to get things set up. On what was to be their last stop, Enos was more nervous around Daisy than normal.  
See, Enos came back to Hazzard with everyone after spending over a year in L.A. He put in his notice to the department after Luke called him to let him know that they were headed over there. They were going to try to get the tapes from the Hoe-Downs made into a record.  
Somewhere in Arkansas near Forest City.  
"This is Lost Sheep one to Crazy C, come back."  
"I may be crazy, but I ain't dumb, this is Crazy C comin' back. What you need?"  
"Rest stop ahead in Forest City. Should be coming up on it in about, say 5 minutes."  
"Copy that meet ya there, I'm gone." They drove several miles and found a nice place to set up camp for the night. Everyone set up camp and was sitting around the camp fire talking about their adventures in Hollywood.  
"...He didn't know what to do when me and Enos put him up on that hook." Laughed Luke.  
"Reminds me of that time we hung up Enos on the wall at the police station." Replied Bo. At this point everyone was laughing at that memory, including Enos.  
"I learned how to type faster now."  
"Don't worry about that, since Boss died I don't have to set the boys up for a probation violation." Remarked Rosco.  
"Finally after 10 years of being on probation we don't need permission to leave the county. That feels so good."  
"Got that right Luke."  
"You two could go anywhere but you chose to stay in Hazzard. Why?" Asked Enos.  
"When we went to NASCAR, I thought it was great at first. But we missed everyone too much and believe it or not I missed farming." Replied Bo.  
"I missed it too. There's nothing in the world that comes close to feeling true freedom then fishing at Hazzard pond right before the sun rises. Pure silence, calm water. There's nothing that can compare to it." Added Luke.  
"What about you Daisy? Why did you go back?" Asked Enos.  
"I don't know. I missed my family and I wasn't really happy with the choses I made. So when Rosco asked me to be a co-owner of the Boar's Nest, when I came home for Christmas. Well I couldn't pass that up."  
"Hey Daisy, you want to go for a walk?"  
"Sure Enos." She got up and walked with Enos towards a path that lead away from the camp. When they thought they were out of sight Enos held Daisy's hand.  
"Hey Bo." Luke nugged Bo's arm and he looked as they were walking away hand in hand.  
"Bout time." They walked hand in hand down the path and stopped in a clearing.  
"Wow! It's beutiful here, isn't it?"  
"Yeah Daisy, it is." Enos was so nervous so he just starred off towards the creek.  
"Enos?" Daisy touched his cheek, "what's on your mind, sugar?"  
"When you ran off with L.D. and married him, well it broke my heart. You knew me for years but never even went on a date with me. Girl you didn't even know him and you ran off with him."  
"Enos, I.."  
"Daisy, please let me finish, alright?" She nodded, as Enos took a deep breath and continued. "Well it about broke my heart, so I got my job back in L.A." Enos sat on a rock whie Daisy looked on. "Then when Luke called and said ya'all were coming over, I just put in my notice and decided to come back. Rosco made me part-time sheriff, and gave me back my daddy's farm. He never felt right about Boss forecloseing on it. Luke and Bo told me they would help get the fields ready for planting next season. I need help with the farm and I was wondering if maybe. I don't know." Enos stood up and took Daisy by the hands and got down on one knee.  
"Miss Daisy Duke, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Daisy was shocked, tears were forming in her eyes.  
"Oh Enos, of course I will, yes."  
"Daisy, you made me the happiest man alive." He gave her a hug and pulled back, "Daisy, don't tell anyone just yet. The ring I bought is somewhere in Cooter's truck. I don't want anyone to think I was too cheap to buy you a ring."  
"Oh Enos, ain't nobody gonna think that about you."  
"May I kiss you?'  
"You sure may." Enos leaned in for a kiss. They kept it short and as Enos pulled back he smiled and gently pulled her in for another kiss. This time the kiss was passionate as he laid her down on the soft grass. When the kiss broke he held her in his arms.  
"I could get use to this." Remarked Enos.  
"So could I."  
"Well, I got alot of work to do before we get married."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Boss had the house and barn torn down. Can't marry you without a house to move into." Daisy laughed at that.  
"You're right I guess." Daisy snugged close to him as they enjoyed the silence.  
"So have you ever thought about having kids?" Asked Enos. Daisy had to think about that one.  
"I have, have you?"  
"I would love to have a couple. With the right woman." He looked at Daisy and she smiled.  
"I'm glad that Uncle Jesse is still alive to walk me down the aisle. Luke and Bo would more than likely get in a fight over who would do it."  
"My money would be on Luke." Remarked Enos.  
"Mine too." Daisy noticed that Enos seamed to be lost in thought.  
"What you thinkin' so hard about?"  
"I think Luke loves Bo too much to really hurt him. So I think I'd bet on Bo."  
"Oh Enos." She swatted his arm after he said that. He looked around and noticed a small patch of flowers. He got up and picked some for her.  
"Here hon." She smelled them and smiled.  
"So how should we play this around the others?"  
"Oh I think they may have their suspicions about us." Answered Enos.  
"Let's walk some more. I want to spend more time with you. Alone."  
"Sure thing Daisy." They walked further down the path and came upon a small fawn.  
"Hey Enos. Over there." Daisy pointed to the fawn that was munching on some grass. Only about 50 yards away. They both stood there silent just watching. Several minutes later the momma showed up and they both trooted away. All around them little animals were scurrying around.  
"Let's go by the creek, huh?"  
"Sure honey." Daisy grinned at that term of endearment. They reached the creek and just sat side by side. Daisy placed her head on Enos's shoulder as they held hands. It was so peaceful and calm, neither one wanted this moment to end. They stayed like that for abou a half hour.  
"We should head back before they send out a search party." They got up and Enos lead Daisy back to the camp. They arrived back at the camp several minutes later.  
"Have a nice walk?" Asked Bo as Luke swatted his arm. "Hey!" Luke just glared back at him. Bo decided to let it be, seeing he had to drive several hundred miles back with him. He didn't want to deal with a ticked off Luke now or later. Daisy saw Luke's reaction, she knew Bo was trying to be a smartaleck.  
"Don't worry about it Luke." She gave him a small grin. "Yes Bo, we did." They joined everyone around the fire.  
"What are ya cookin' up? Smells good." Asked Enos.  
"Caught some fish by that little creek over there." Replied Luke as he pointed past the fire. "Bo had bought some lemons and spices at that little shop in that town we went through."  
"Bo cooks? Since when?" Asked a shocked Enos.  
"When Daisy left I got ahold of Aunt Martha's cook books and got creative."  
"He actually has the patience to cook, now that he got older." Laughed Daisy.  
"He's a darn good cook. Gives Daisy here a run for her money in the kitchen." Remarked Luke. Enos still looked surprised.  
"Bo? A better cook than Daisy?"  
"Unfortunately it's true." Daisy confirmed what Luke had said.  
"Fish is almost done and you can find out for yourself." Bo served up the fish for everyone and Enos took a bit.  
"Wow Bo, that is good." Bo just smiled.  
"What'd I tell ya? Darn good cook."  
"Yeah Luke, sure is."  
"Thanks Enos." Smiled Bo.  
"It is so peaceful out here. I just love it. Don't you?" Asked Daisy to no one on particular.  
"Sure is Daisy. This is what I missed, the quiet of the outdoors. In L.A. it's not so quiet. Unless you're camping in a public park. With no permit, I might add."  
"How did you get those permits Enos?" Asked Rosco.  
"Charm I suppose." He replied. That made everyone laugh.  
"I hear you got yor daddy's farm back, thanks to Rosco. Where are ya goona stay till the house can be rebuilt?" Asked Cooter.  
"At the broading house, if there's a room open."  
"If not, there's always our farm. Got room now." Luke suggested.  
"I don't think Uncle Jesse would approve of that. He might just chase me off with a shotgun."  
"You 'fraid of an old man now Enos?" Asked Cooter.  
"No, only the rocksalt."  
"Yeah, that sure hurts." Added Bo.  
"Even when you are running." Agreed Luke.  
"Got those beers Luke?' Asked Rosco.  
"Yeah, they're in the creek. I'll go get them." Luke walked to the creek to get the beer that was cooling in the cold water.  
"Here ya go." He handed one to Rosco.  
"Anyone else?" Luke handed out the beer to anyone that wanted one. Then sat back down next to Bo. It was a beautiful day and the night sky was full of the brightest stars.  
"I missed this." Replied Enos. "Just hanging out with you guys."  
"Hopefully we can do this more often." Daisy added. They continued to talk and about an hour later decided to call it a night.

To be continued:


End file.
